


Waiting

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [22]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They never talk about them, about what they have.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

They never talk about them, about what they have. They never say it out loud that they are together, that things are getting serious – they don’t need to. Only – only he’s been waking up in Derek’s bed instead of his own most days than not this past few months and he needs to know what it means. “Derek? Where are we?”

“In bed.”

“No, _where are we_?”

Derek smiles. “Half the closet is empty, so are the two top drawers, and there’s a key for you in one of them.”

Spencer shoots him a confused look. “What? How long have you—?”

“I was waiting for you to be ready.”


End file.
